1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wheelchair structure and, more particularly, to a movable wheelchair structure capable of moving vertically and horizontally so that a user moves onto the bed or another position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
People who have a body and mind barrier and the elderly move by using a wheelchair. When they have to move from the wheelchair to another position (such as a bed or a bath chair) and since a height of the cushion of the wheelchair is not equal to that of another position, a movement difficulty will occur. Besides, such a movement difficulty will cause damage to their bodies.
To solve such a problem, auxiliary equipment, such as a shifting machine, is developed. However, these auxiliary equipment is expensive and occupies space, and when moving a user, a hanging loop and a positioning strap have to be fixed on the user, operating inconveniently and time consumingly.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.